


[Podfic of] Keep It Kind, Keep It Good, Keep It Right

by knight_tracer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: “You aren’t going to ask me if I’m okay?”“You aren’t. Believe me, I know the signs.” Grantaire sighs, and his breath mists in the air like cigarette smoke. “They love you in there.”“And out here?”“You know that’s not a fair question.”





	[Podfic of] Keep It Kind, Keep It Good, Keep It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep It Kind, Keep It Good, Keep It Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800874) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by [wingedwords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

Length: 1:18:38  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Keep%20it%20kind,%20keep%20it%20good,%20keep%20it%20right.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Keep%20it%20kind,%20keep%20it%20good,%20keep%20it%20right.m4b)


End file.
